


Spread Your Wings (And Fly)

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Kon is the only one who can put up with Tim's everything, Magic, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: “Tim. Tim, my man. Dude. C’mon. You’ve gotwings. Aren’t people always saying you need to spread your wings andfly?” If Tim won’t take the obvious hint, Kon is going to shove it in his face. “You’reRobin. You havewings. Do I have to spell this out for you?”





	Spread Your Wings (And Fly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, my dear! You wanted Tim and Kon being bros and best friends, so here you are!
> 
> Side note: This takes place early on in Teen Titans before Infinite Crisis, so Tim is still Robin.

Kon takes one look at the dark-haired woman throwing random bolts of energy and knows instantly that he does _not_ want to be hit one. Magic always makes him feel weird, kinda like he’s touching a slimy fish that’s been dead too long. So when he sees one of those bolts coming straight for him and Tim, he does what any superhero would do. 

He grabs his best friend by the cape and hurls him across the roof while he launches himself up into the air to make a moving target of himself. 

Why do these things have to happen when they’re down most of the team? Yeah, it’s summer vacation and all, but seriously, like, having at least one person here who knew what to do with magic would be great right about now. 

“What’s the plan, Rob?” Kon calls out as he ducks another bolt. 

“Raven will be here any minute!” 

“Good plan! I approve!” The one magic person on the Titan’s would be a huge help with containing this chick. If she got here in time. “What else you got?” Kon weaves through the air, trying to draw fire away from Tim, who’s apparently trying to get _closer_ rather than run away. 

Typical Robin. Always more balls than brains. Which is saying something because Tim is the _smart_ Robin. 

“Distraction,” is all his best friend says before the entire area in front of the magician (witch, sorceress, enchantress?) erupts in smoke from one of Tim’s smoke pellets. 

“Right, distraction,” Kon mutters to himself as the magic bolts pause momentarily. He can hear the woman coughing. Can’t blame her, that stuff is nasty. He casts about for something he can use to add to the confusion and spots a mostly empty trash can in the alley below. 

No one likes getting hit with those things, even if he’s not throwing it all that hard (by his standards at least). He darts down between the buildings to grab it, dumps it out, and rises back into the air. And promptly ducks beneath the edge of the roof again when he almost gets beaned right in the face with a magic bolt. 

“Watch where you’re shootin’ those things!” Kon shouts, peeking cautiously over the edge to see what’s going on now. He hadn’t been in the alley _that_ long. 

The smoke has dissipated faster than it usually does, but he can blame the steady breeze blowing in off the ocean for that. Tim throws one of his flash-bangs and Kon uses his TTK to plug his ears. Those suckers _hurt_.

It does the trick though and the woman reels back, wincing in pain. Tim approaches in that ninja-like way of his, fast and low, but magic bolts start spilling out again, more random than before as the magician tries to cover herself blindly. Kon watches as his friend dodges a random burst and takes this as the perfect opportunity to throw the trash can. 

He sends it flying. And then it’s like he’s watching everything in slow motion as everything goes to hell. 

A bolt of energy hits the metal can. But rather than explode on impact, it _ricochets_ and heads straight for Tim, who’s already busy trying to avoid another random energy blast. It catches him square on the back, right between his shoulder blades. 

Tim crumples to the ground, limp as a rag doll. 

“Shit!” Kon shouts and bursts out from his dubious cover. 

He doesn’t remember crossing the roof but he does realize when he’s no longer alone as the _screee_ of Raven’s soul-self arrives, followed by the young empath herself. 

“Robin’s down!” he informs her as his knees hit gravel next to his friend. Kon instantly calms when he realizes he can hear Tim’s heart beating steadily and the slow sounds of his breathing. “Energy blast. I think he’s just stunned. Vitals sound almost normal.” He knows what normal is for Tim. He’s his best friend, how can he not?

“Got it,” she says and turns her attention on the dark-haired woman who seems to finally be regaining control of her senses. “What have we got here?” Kon hears Raven mutter as she quickly assesses the situation. 

A mess as far as he’s concerned but he’s a bit biased right now since he hates magic anything. Kon carefully rolls Tim onto his back so he’s not breathing rooftop tar and gravel and scopes out a safe place where he can stash him for the duration of the fight. From the shouts he hears behind him, it is not going in the unknown magician’s favor. 

Go Raven. It’s times like these the creepy empath comes in handy. He’s got nothing against her, just _magic_. 

Tim is soon tucked away behind an air conditioning unit and Kon cautiously makes his way back to the two women. Energy blasts are still happening but Raven is redirecting the ones shot at her into her soul-self, a maneuver he’s seen before. What he finds strange is that the other woman is still standing and shooting after this long.

Kon isn’t an idiot. He pays attention to these things. Most of the time. “Where’s this chick getting all her power from?” he asks Raven once he’s close enough. 

“I’m not entirely sure,” she replies, sending a blast of dark energy towards the other woman. “She’s drawing from some other source but it’s not visible. Can you check her pockets?”

An excuse to use his X-ray vision and not get yelled at? Sign him up. He’s not sure why everyone thinks it just lets him see through things. Clark has that telescopic vision and can see through walls. His is just straight up X-ray. Yet another difference between him and the big guy. At least he has his TTK. That’s unique to _him_.

Kon focuses, looking for anything out of the ordinary that would block his vision. “Left hip pocket,” he announces. “Something kinda round and about the size of your fist.”

Big distinction. His fist is massive compared to Raven’s.

“Got it. Think you can distract her?” Raven sends another barrage of energy at the woman.

“I’ll try. Last time didn’t work out so well.”

But this time, Kon’s playing for keeps. No more Mr. Nice Guy. He uses his TTK to throw whatever is available at the magician, from loose gravel on the roof, some flower pots, and even the same trash can that put Tim down for the count. He even manages to hit her with it this time, sending her flying against a wall and leaving her stunned. 

“That’s for Robin!” he shouts, pumping his fist in satisfaction. He hates hitting women, but experience has more than taught him that they can hit back. Hard. 

Raven darts in and fishes the object from the magician’s pocket. Her eyes widen slightly when she sees it, which makes Kon take a few steps back. It’s never a good sign when she shows emotion, especially surprise. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a seraphim feather.” 

Kon looks askance at the stone. This is another reason why he hates magic. “Looks like a rock to me.” 

The magician groans and tries to grab the stone (feather?) back. Raven calmly rests a hand on her forehead and the woman collapses in a heap, completely unconscious. “I’ll take care of her,” she says. “Check on Robin.” 

Right. That he can do. “This magic stuff is way outta my league.” Kon pushes off the roof and flies over to where he left Tim. Almost instantly, he puts on the air brakes as he gapes and stares at his friend. 

Tim is sitting up and rubbing his head, apparently still dazed from the energy blast. But that’s not what has Kon hovering in shock and doing his best impression of a fish out of water. 

There are two bright white wings rising up over Tim’s shoulders. Massive wings, wings that may even let him fly if he ever realizes they’re there. 

Kon lands slowly and kneels on one knee in front of his friend. He can’t take his eyes off the wings. “Tim?” he asks warily. “You okay, dude?” 

Tim nods slowly. “I had the worst dream.” 

“Yeah? What about?” 

“I dreamed I got hit by magician and a trash can, then woke up with wings.” 

Kon manages to rip his eyes away from the wings to catch Tim’s hopeful face. He hates to burst his bubble, but… “Well, you’re three for three.” 

*****

The next morning, Kon enters the kitchen in Titan’s Tower and stares at his best friend. Or rather, at his back. The wings are still there, folded and curving gracefully over Tim’s head. He doesn’t have to see his face to know Tim is scowling at the coffeepot. 

“Rough night?” he asks, opening the fridge to rummage around for the orange juice. 

Silence is his answer. Kon pops his head up to look over at Tim. His eyes are closed and the coffee is ready, but he’s made no move to pour himself a cup. He sighs and closes the refrigerator door. This isn’t the first time this has happened, but it’s always hilarious. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he snaps a picture, making sure the wings are included. He’ll send it to Bart later. Chances are good if he sends it now, the little speedster will rush out of his summer school class to come here, which will get _everyone_ in trouble. 

Rather than jolt his friend awake, Kon takes pity on him and reaches over his head to grab a coffee mug. He pours a cup of coffee for him and waves it around under his nose like smelling salts and waits. 

Tim’s eyes don’t open, but he latches on to the mug and raises it to his mouth. 

“It’s stupid hot, moron,” Kon warns him. 

Tim doesn’t even flinch as he takes a small sip. 

“You’re too young to be addicted to caffeine,” he tries. “Isn’t it supposed to stunt your grow?” 

His best friend flips him off, still without even opening his eyes. 

“Right,” Kon drawls. “And I’m the one you and Cassie call immature.” 

“I have _wings_ , Kon.” It’s the first words he’s heard Tim say since yesterday evening when Raven told him they would disappear on their own in a few days. 

“So? I don’t see the big deal here.” 

Tim finally turns and just stares at him. “Kon. _I have wings_. Robin _can’t_ have wings. _I_ can’t have wings. How the hell am I gonna explain this to my dad? To _Batman?_ ” 

Kon shrugs and opens the fridge again in search of orange juice. He finds it this time and closes the door with his elbow. “Dude, Raven said they’ll disappear on their own in a few days. It’s summer vacation and no one is expecting you back in Gotham for like a week. Live a little.” 

He drinks straight from the carton because that’s what he does. That and it pisses Tim off for some reason. It’s times like these that he _lives_ for riling up his best friend. 

Tim doesn’t disappoint and turns on his disapproving glare. “Other people drink from there, you know.” 

“Not this week they aren’t.” White wings twitch in what Kon is sure is irritation. He can’t help but smirk as he pointedly stares at them. “So, what are we gonna do with those?" 

“We? I don’t know what you’re planning, but I’m just going to pretend they don’t exist.” 

“Tim. Tim, my man. Dude. C’mon. You’ve got _wings._ Aren’t people always saying you need to spread your wings and _fly?_ ” If Tim won’t take the obvious hint, Kon is going to shove it in his face. “You’re _Robin_. You have _wings._ Do I have to spell this out for you?” 

A look of comprehension finally appears as Tim gets it. “I’m the first Robin who can actually fly.” The wings twitch a bit, this time as the Boy Wonder purposefully tries to use new muscles he’s never used before. 

Kon slings an arm over Tim’s shoulders and drags him out of the kitchen. “Come on. We’ve got bird videos to watch.” 

*****

The next morning, Tim and Kon stand on the roof of Titan’s Tower and stare out over San Francisco Bay. The fog has mostly burned off and there’s the usual light breeze coming in off the water. Clothing has been difficult for Tim because of his wings but he has on what he can of his Robin uniform, namely the pants, boots, utility belt, and his mask. The cold doesn’t seem to bother him much, which Kon finds kinda weird since Tim is always the first one to complain about being cold (when he bothers to complain at all, since, you know, _Robin_ ). 

“You sure you want to do this?” Kon asks, shooting Tim a concerned glance. This seemed like a good idea yesterday and all. Watching bird videos helped, as did all the time they spent in the training room so Tim could practice his flapping. “I mean, I know you’re used to throwing yourself off roofs and stuff, but this is freefall. What if you go splat?” 

“Does it look like I’ve ever become street pizza before?” Tim retorts as he toes the edge of the roof. “Besides, you’ll be next to me the entire time. No splats allowed.” 

“You’re takin’ this a lot better than you were yesterday.” 

“Caffeine helps. I can take on the world with enough caffeine.” 

There is no doubt in Kon’s mind that Tim could if he were so inclined. “I swear, I never know what’s goin’ on in that big brain of yours.” He shakes his head, but he can’t help but grin at the same time. It’s a common complaint. 

“Best that you don’t. We ready?” 

Kon gestures to the open air with his arm spread wide. “After you.” 

He watches as Tim takes a deep breath and starts mumbling to himself as he spreads his wings just enough to control his descent. This is too hilarious as he listens to the pep talk his friend gives himself. Little reminders that he can do this and that he’s _Robin_ and he’s jumped off Wayne Tower without a rope before (the last one concerns Kon because _what the hell?_ ). 

This is taking too long. Kon uses his TTK and gives Tim a little push, just hard enough to send him over the edge of the roof. He jumps with him and laughs as they fall. Tim’s face is hilarious and Kon instantly takes out his phone to record this. Cassie and Bart will _kill_ him if he doesn’t share it.                     

“Kon!” Tim shouts as he falls, even though he’s already shifting his body around and Kon can tell those wings are about ready to snap open. He flies a bit faster so that he’s lower and can get a better angle to see it happen. “You asshole!” 

“Takes one to know one, Rob!” 

Tim suddenly spreads his wings with a _snap_. It’s just as awesome as Kon thought it would be. There’s the lift he needs and then… 

Wow. Tim is _flying_. 

He’s actually _flying_. 

Tim laughs, loud and bright and _free_ in a way Kon doesn’t think he’s ever heard him laugh before. It’s like the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders as he rises above it. He pumps his wings more, rising higher in the air, circling around until the island isn’t beneath them anymore, just water. 

Kon turns off the video and tucks his phone away. It’s time for some fun. He flies on his back and rolls so that he’s under Tim, staring up into his beaming face. “It’s awesome, isn’t it?” 

He can’t think of anything that’s better, to be honest. Nothing clears his head better than soaring through the skies. 

“Yeah,” Tim breathes. “I mean, you’ve carried me before and that’s been cool and all, but this? This is all me.” 

“Ready for some fun?” 

“Bring it on.” 

They dip and dive and race through the air. It’s tempting to fly over to the Golden Gate Bridge and weave in and out of the cables, but they’d probably cause an incident with their games. Tim mutters something about Batman’s strict no picture policy and keeping up the whole urban myth thing, but really, Kon knows it’s because he’s not sure he has that kind of coordination yet. 

Sooner than he expects, he sees Tim getting tired. His wing beats become harder as he tries to catch the wind so he can glide and take a rest, but the wind shifts, blowing him away from the small island the Tower sits on. Kon reaches out, touching the tip of one of the wings and uses his TTK to help support his friend. The white wings are still open wide, but Tim doesn’t need to do a thing now. 

“Need a rest, Rob?” Kon asks, moving in closer so Tim can hear him. 

He nods. “This is harder than it looks.” 

“All those new muscles. Time for a break. And some food.” 

Tim insists on landing under his own power, so Kon lets him tumble onto the roof, making sure his phone is out and records the graceless fall for posterity. The Boy Wonder lays flat on his back, or as flat as he can with wings, and does that weird gasping laugh of his (the one that only comes out after a massive battle where he’s shocked he’s still alive). 

Kon stands over him, his phone still out. “So how was your first flight?” 

“Amazing,” Tim gasps. “A plus. Will definitely do again.” 

“I really need to send these to Cassie and Bart,” Kon comments as he puts his phone away. “They’d be here in a heartbeat to see this.” 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Tim replies as he sits up, his wings still spread wide behind him. “Just don’t send them to Nightwing. I won’t hear the end of it. And the lecture from Batman…” he trails off with a shudder. 

“Like I’d send these to either one of them. Nightwing is cool and all, but Batman scares the crap outta me.” Yeah, no. Kon likes his half human, half Kryptonian ass exactly as it is. 

“It’s probably best we never bring this up around him.” Tim stands and only wobbles slightly as he regains his balance. 

Kon makes a face at that. “Dude, if Batman ever asks, it’s not like I can lie to him.” No one can lie to Batman and get away with it. 

Tim shoots him a smug look as he walks towards the roof entrance of the Tower. “Why not? I do all the time.” 

Okay, except for Tim. Fricking weirdo.

 


End file.
